Reunion
by Mika-sama
Summary: sappy ficcy first in my demons love series! if I get two reviews I put the second chapter up!...it about Xellos case your wandering! ka? kay!


Reunion  
  
Memories, took over as she lay not quite sleeping not quite awake. She never slept, not anymore not after what had happened. Now when she slept all she got were nightmares. Being a mozaku it didn't scare her she just didn't like the images that can before her. Memories of; Rufus, chasing Tom with Mace-sama, Fighting with her sister, Felia-san, hitting gourry with mace-sama, Val-chan calling her kykyo-sama or auntie kykyo, helping victor or any other vamps escape from Kyhyo, later then helping the mozaku escape from Kyhyo, pushing people over the edge of the wall on the air ship, Xellos......Xellos, that had been a sad parting, Zelas Beastmaster decided to force Xellos away from her. Saying that only a mozaku's master should give a mozaku 'delight'. Delight meaning beating each other to a pulp without using astral attacks.  
  
She missed many people: Felia-san with her mace-sama, Lina-sama with her hot temper, Gourry always getting beaten up by some girl, Zelgadis always so cryptic, Val-chan with his green hair she loved to style like val- gaav's, Kyhyo her sister always so annoying, Tom easy to beat up, Rufus always on his computer. She still saw Val-gaav, since she worked with him under Gaav. Gaav had somehow managed to stay the Demon Dragon King....even though he was dead. She missed those who had died, Rufus, Tom, Kyhyo, Mindy, Molly, Dean, and many others.  
  
Sometimes she thought that if she had thought more about it she wouldn't have become a mozaku. But this was rare since after becoming a mozaku she had, had many happy of thousands of years with Xellos. These seemed like only a mere few years to them, however. Zelas Beastmaster had never like Kykyo, called her a cheap piece of raw thrash. This amused xellos and her, because Felia-san and always Xellos the same thing.  
  
No, she thought, I would still become a mozaku....I will always cherish my years with Xellos. She may never had felt fear as a mozaku, but now it crounded her like never before. Though Gaav and Val-gaav seemed to be coping just fine. L-sama had suspended all mozaku from the astral plaine therefore making them human. This was rather diffulct for Kykyo because she had given up her humanity in hopes of never getting it back. Now though she wasn't afraid for herself up for Xellos, many people would like to kill him or servely mane him. She didn't know if he could use magic with out being a mozaku.  
  
"Kykyo-sama?" came a strong voice that sounded like val-gaavs but she knew it was, val-chans.  
  
"Yes Val-chan?"  
  
"Are you alright you've taken this thing very hard."  
  
"I am fine," She replied sitting up," I've made a descision."  
  
"And what would that be?" Came Val-gaav's voice. He was standing in the hallway with a couple of people. Gaav, Felia, And Val-chan stood in the hallway waiting for her to speak. Though they already knew what she was going to say.  
  
"I going to find Xel-sama."  
  
Gaav nodded knowing how much Xellos had meant to her. Also knowing that now that she was mortal again those feeling would be stronger. He wonder why it had taken her so long to descide.  
  
"Do you want any of us to go with you?" Val-gaav asked suprising everyone in the room because everyone knew how much he hated Xellos.  
  
"No thank you, Val. I need to do this alone."  
  
Everyone nodded their argeements, then Felia-san brought out Mace-sama and handed it to Kykyo.  
  
"Here take it you'll need it more then I will." She said looking over at Gaav," If I use it on any of them I will most likely kill'em."  
  
"Thank you Felia-sama." Kykyo stood and headed to her room to et a few essentials. She never needed money because she had treasure in almost every town she had been two and in her 13 thousand years of being a mozaku that was basicly every townin the world.  
  
"Just come back alive okay?" Val-chan said his green head hung.  
  
"You know on second thought I may need someone to help me until I find Xellos." Kykyo said, looking at Val-chan," Would you come with me? I mean after we go to a few towns we'll probably split up to look for him. And could you guys look in a few towns as well....I have absolutely no idea where to start looking. All I know is that I am heading west."  
  
With Kykyo started getting ready, getting clothing, food enough to reach the next town for both her and Val-chan he forgot stuff like food alot. She was ready by supper, this supper didn't seem right however. Kykyo kept remembering her journeys with Lina-san and Gourry-san before Gaav called her back to actually do work, but then that was just traveling and acting like a Preistess. While traveling as the Dragon Preistess she met up with Zelgadis again in some time, he hadn't looked any older then. She seriously thought that Rezo's spell had given him a longer life. She eventually met up with Xellos again, from time to time if they were in the same area he would pop up and smile. This meaning he would want to be attacked. Soon it grew into more they found that they care for one another. While traveling with Lina and Gourry she had found that if she didn't need to eat she souldn't try. This supper however was tense, it just wasn't right without the 'pigs' as she called them. Lina and Gourry, they however had died long ago, at rip old ages. Though Lina had complained about wanting to die in battle as well as Gourry.  
  
The next morning Val-chan and Kykyo set out for the first small town to the west of their sanctaury. It took three days to get there, when they arrived there was news that a traveling preist had been by but left right after. There was also news that many evil creatures had followed him out of the city.  
  
They stayed the night, getting up three hours before dawn to start moving again. Soon there path led to a fork in the road. To the left was a large town full of people. To the right was a small town not to full of people.  
  
"I'll take right you go left." Kykyo ordered then started down her path knowing it would led to Xellos someday.  
  
Val-chan waved to her back then started down his path knowing he would probably never see her again. He felt a deep sorrow growing down inside his heart, for this was his Auntie Kykyo. He would never forget the day they bet.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kykyo stares at Val-chan as he comes over to see why Fela-mama is croning more over the mace thn him. Kykyo blinks, then reaches out for Val-chan. Val-chan stares at Kykyo, she grabs Val-chan and walks down the beach. Val-chan waves goodbye to his Fela-mama and uncle Raw Trash.  
  
"Xellos Xel-Los not raw trash!" He called back.  
  
"Kykyo soon sat down and started to play with his hair. In turn he tries to pull it down to see it but can't. He then starts crying and pulls harder. Kykyo hands him a mirror, he then tries to grab the stuff in the mirror and only gets it all droolly.  
  
"Mirror mean, mirror mean," he says then starts crying.  
  
"Here do what you like with it," Kykyo says giving him her family heirloom mirror which he drools on.  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
"Kykyo," she says if somehow sensing he wanted her name.  
  
"Auntie Kykyo," he said the tried," Uncle Xe-xel- xellos...mean?"  
  
At this point Xellos appears," I am not mean."  
  
"But you wanna know what is mean, your fela-mama calling me raw trash. now thats mean...." Xellos goes off on a big traid in which both Kykyo and Val-chan fall asleep.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"I've been to fifteen towns and still no sign of him!" In her frustation she throws a rock into the bog under the bridge she is on. Instead of the sound of rock hitting rock, there was the sound of rock hitting flesh. Then there was a soft groan of pain.  
  
"What the..." Kykyo looked down to see a very dirty but definetly a very Xellos looking person," Xellos!"  
  
When she got no answer she threw another rock to see if he was still alive. There came and another more louder groan.  
  
Xellos woke to the darkness of a livingroom, looking about he couldn't find anyone else in the room. It wasn't very dark but dim, the sun was just setting. Shifting he noticed the weight on his chest, he put his hand on his and found a ball, looking at it he knew whos it was,"Kykyo."  
  
The soft whisper cut threw her memories bring her back, rising slowly not to hurt any of his wounds she hadn't been able to heal. Kykyo sat down next to him.  
  
"Xellos!" she cried and forced herself not to throw her arms around him.  
  
"Kykyo?" Xellos asked looking down at her," Where are we? What happened? I remember the banning...from the astral plane, what happened?"  
  
"Hmmm...Well L-sama said that she needed a rest," Kykyo replied, looking down at her hands.  
  
"At rest?"  
  
"Yes it would appear that she is the sourch of energy from the astral plane. She IS the astral plane. She was growing weak..."  
  
"I see," Xellos said looking down into her face which wsa staring at her hands.  
  
It was now begining to get very dark, and now without astral vision he couldn't see anything. Frown he got up to start a fire. Sighing Xellos wondered what life would be like without being a mozaku. They were his family, the only place he belonged. At least he had Kykyo.  
  
"Kykyo, I think I would have survived without you. You rescued me." Xellos stated," Why?"  
  
"Xellos," Kykyo sighed still split ears twitching," You asked the stupidest questions. Why do you think I saved you?"  
  
"I truly don't know."  
  
"I saved you because I love you," Kykyo said then blushed professly," Well now I think I cook something to eat."  
  
"Yes that would be nice," Xellos said," Kyk-"  
  
Xellos was interrupted in mid sentence as an arrow flew past his head.  
  
"Soria! Xel we've got to get out of here!" Kykyo said opening a portal and pulling xellos through it.  
  
"Now father! I really don't think that Illane should get to choose who she marries! It just isn't fare!" Lora whined as Kykyo and Xellos appeared.  
  
"Shut up Lora can't you see your sister is in love," Nicolite said glaring at his younger sister.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Listen to your older brother Lora," King Gage drolly said to his second born," Look kykyo has come for a visit."  
  
"Kykyo!" Nicolite exclaimed turning to see his younger sister standing supporting a still hurting Xellos.  
  
"Eitei!" Xellos exclaimed and winced as Kykyo led him to a chair.  
  
"Father we need a safe haven for the time being," Kykyo stated.  
  
"You have it of course, Kykyo you are my daughter and always welcome here."  
  
"This is the same for you Illane. My darling daughter," Queen Illane said looking at the only Noralin heir to have white hair," Though I don't approve of your choice in men."  
  
"Shut up Illane," Gage replied, tired of getting a bad name beacause of his wife's rudness.  
  
"Why I never!"  
  
"Shut up! Now mother!" Illa Spated at her," I'll marry who I choose! If I am in love with a scary looking angel then so be it!"  
  
"I am not scary!" Chaster simply stated," And I we had better be getting back to cloudgate. Dear, Lanto and Lady jenny are coming for a visit to see us married. We don't want to miss them. Now do we?"  
  
"You just want to show off to Sir Lanto!" Illa teased then they disappeared into a white portal.  
  
"I may going to get Xellos to my old room," Kykyo announced," Have some one up banages and healing water, I will tend to him."  
  
"Alright, You heard her," Illane said to one of the servants," Go get the things she asked for NOW!"  
  
Kykyo carefully walked Xellos to the top of the highest tower in the palace. To a elegantly decorated room. The bed was coverd in pure black silk. It had pure crimson silk curtains around it, these were open allowing one to see the bed. Which had Black silk pillows as well as a black silk blanket.  
  
The curtians on the windows where crimson, with black dragon designs on them. There was a large pool in the cornor of the room, in which the servents had already filled with healing water. On the top there was alot of flower pedals.  
  
"Kykyo whats with the flower pedals?" Xellos asked bemused.  
  
"They are special flowers that have healing properties." Kykyo answered," Now get undressed and take a bath."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You need help?" Kykyo asked looking annoyed.  
  
"No it is just that well you know how I feel about unmarried people seeing each other naked...." Xellos trailed off blushiong.  
  
"I am ging to take a nap," Kykyo pointed to the bed.  
  
"I thought you were going to tend to me."  
  
"I am later," Kykyo said stretching out on the bed after closing th curtain," Now get undressed and take your bath before I come out there a GIVE you a bath."  
  
"Yes mam!" Xellos said sarcasticly," your worst the zelas beastmaster."  
  
"Shut up!" Kykyo stated lids closed lightly," I don't hear undressing. Would you like me to undress you?"  
  
"No," Xellos said, then undressed and climbed into the bath tube," I swear this is so embras..."  
  
"Water feel nice?" Kykyo asked rolling on to her side then falling asleep after saying," Make sure you don't fall asleep in there."  
  
"Yeah," Xellos mummered," Sure. Anything you say."  
  
"Kykyo," Illane said an hour later when Xellos was sleeping peacefully in bed," You should get married soon."  
  
"To who Illane?" Kykyo asked in looking annoyed.  
  
"Why I could find you someone if you aren't love with the one in the bed there." Illane said looking like a stuffed bird in Kykyo's opinion.  
  
"Yes I love Xellos," Kykyo stated," But the both of us are Demons Illane. We can't handle love."  
  
"Uh-uh," Illane stated looking even more stuffed and self- righteous," That is just an excuse to not get married."  
  
"Whatever Illane," Kykyo stood and closed the curtains to the bed. Not liking look Illane was giving Xellos, like the look saying you'll never be wrothy. You're just crap.  
  
"Look," Illane said looking more stuffed then ever," I am gonna die soon. Unlike you demons we Noralins do die eventually. I want a grandchild, It is about time you gave me one."  
  
"I know what you want Illane," Kykyo stated fingering her orb in her pocket," You won't get it either."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Illane asked looking angry.  
  
"You want the talismen of Bane," Kykyo stated," You know that I have it. You also know that when I give birth that it will become a part of me."  
  
"You know no such things," Illane falsly denied.  
  
"You would probably say here give it to me I will keep it safe for you. and if I didn't you'd probably have me killed," Kykyo stated a matter of factly," You will never get a hold of the Sixth Gem of Elements. It was my mothers dying wish that you didn't get it."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Illane stated looking like a stuffed bird again," I am going! I'll leave you to you're unclean relationship with that one!"  
  
"You do that," Kykyo said smiling annoyingly, imitating Xellos.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
'I am so bored," Kykyo thought,'Gaav-sama give a town to destroy or something. How long do I have to travel looking for this Saygrem persom, anyways?'  
  
From above her was the sound of laughing, looking up Kykyo could see the person she was after.  
  
"And just who might you be?" Came a voice that would have chilled even a leser mozaku blood. Unfortunately for saygrem Kykyo was a Higher Mozaku and not easily scared.  
  
"I am but a humble preistess traveling and spreading the truth and you kind sir?" Kykyo said faking sincerity, making herself look like a holy priestess.  
  
"I am saygrem," Saygrem replied," Now little humble preistess I'll tell you something of the truth. I am a mozaku and if yoiu are wise you will spread that Saygrem is lord. If you are not wise I will destroy."  
  
"Surely you are not a dark lord," She replied feigning awe," I have never heard of saygrem."  
  
"Of course not!" saygrem replied," That is because I have taken the place of Maaryu Gaav-sama as the Demon Dragon king."  
  
"How unfortunate for you," Kykyo said, smiling and revealing herself as the demon dragon preistess," I will kill you now."  
  
Kykyo leaped up into the air and branshed Her light Halbrid, Slicing Saygrem in half with out even any effort.  
  
"It can not be," were Saygrem last words as his body dissappeared.  
  
"Well," Came a strong male voice," That was a very fast fight. Seems no one matches you."  
  
"Not true," Kykyo replied," there are many that can kill me. I jknow this that is why I survive. Because I do not think myself the biggest strongest thing on the planet. I know when too fight and when not too."  
  
"Very wise," the voice replied.  
  
"Who are you?" kykyo asked.  
  
"Sore wa Himitsu desu," it replied.  
  
"Xellos!" Kykyo exclaimed.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"How long has it been since we met?" Xellos asked breaking Kykyo out of her revere.  
  
"I could not even begin to count the years." Kykyo replied looking a tad hurt and thoughtful.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Xellos asked starting to rise from the bed.  
  
"Queen Illane," Kykyo pause looking away, tears starting to shimmer in her eyes," For once in my life I am able to marry and have children."  
  
"Umm."  
  
"But."  
  
"But? You think I would not want to marry you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would I not want to marry you?" Xellos asked, taking her arm and turning her around," Have I not told you that I love you?"  
  
"Well, no." Kykyo looked down her feet. Graceful toes she often used for sneaking up on people," Have never told me, that. that you loved me. But, we were both mozaku and say I love you isn't really something we'd have done."  
  
"Well. I'm telling you now," Xellos stated pulling her into a gentle hug," I love you."  
  
"Xellos." Kykyo trailed off letting herself feel emotions for once in her life and not being ashamed or afraid of them.  
  
  
  
Owari~  
  
  
  
A.N. Sweet little ending ain't it? The sequel was written before I even finished this. See Threshie I can write mush to.  
  
Mika-sama the freakish bunny 


End file.
